


暖冬番外之二

by holicZ



Series: 暖冬 [3]
Category: Actor RPF, 湄公河行动 | Operation Mekong (2016), 老炮儿 | Mr. Six (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicZ/pseuds/holicZ
Summary: 小别胜新婚。
Relationships: 闷三儿/小彭
Series: 暖冬 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833334
Kudos: 1





	暖冬番外之二

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档。
> 
> 暖冬的PWP番外之二。

暑假的时候，小彭回了一趟台湾，和家人过了一个半月。

走的时候是闷三儿开车把他送到机场，小彭一步三回头，很是恋恋不舍，过了安检依然踮着脚往外看，看到闷三儿还在原地没动，就使劲地挥手。

闷三儿也挥了挥，隔着半个大厅看过去，个儿高高的青年穿着短袖T恤，背着双肩包，在人潮中一如既往地鲜明。

只是这么看着，就有种不知从何而来的隐秘的自豪感。

闷三儿投在玻璃上的面容，依然没什么表情，唯有嘴角不自觉地勾起一点弧度。

那边小彭一直磨蹭到墙壁的转角，终于不得不走了，又跟闷三儿最后一次挥挥手。

对面的闷三儿没动弹，有没有点头小彭这边也看不清了，但小彭知道他的目光一直落在自己身上。

犹豫了下，飞快地把手放到嘴边，亲了一下，然后再次挥出去。

一个飞吻。

闷三儿愕然地看着小彭转身跑走，消失在视野里，好一会儿才反应过来。

这回是真忍不住笑了，笑意从原本严肃的眉眼里直往外冒，盛满了眼角的纹路，使凌厉的线条都一起变得柔和起来。

——————

这一个半月两人好像又回到了最开始的那个冬天，小彭回台湾的那会儿，那种每天定点打视频电话的日子。

只是相比那时候屏幕两端七上八下的复杂情绪，现在似乎都要更习惯了，就好像和对方的交流，那些无意义的聊天，都是生活中自然而然的一部分。

小彭花了半个月时间陪妈妈姐姐到各处旅游了一会儿，又花了一个月时间和几个发小一起去了垦丁的海边度假。

闷三儿看着视频里小彭原本白皙的肤色一点点被晒得越来越健康，连带着原本虽然修长，但还有些软肉的身板也变得结实和坚硬起来，一打眼看过去，活脱脱一个阳光冲浪型男了，走出去八成迷倒一票小姑娘。

“哟，你这倒是练得挺勤快的，”闷三儿有些好笑地说，“男大十八变啊。”

小彭拍拍自己的胳膊，想到当初自己工作的奶茶店被人找茬的事儿，一时豪情万丈，“是哦！三哥，等我练得更好了，有什么事情我就能帮忙了！”

那头闷三儿一愣，还没说话，桌子对面正吃着菜的灯罩儿就颠颠儿地探过头来，对着屏幕说，“嗨，我说小彭啊，你三哥能有什么事儿啊，要真有事儿，他啊，也舍不得你上……”

话没讲话就被闷三儿一筷子扔过去了，“……有你丫什么事儿啊。”

转头看回去，视频对面的小彭显然听到了，冲着闷三儿傻笑起来，。

虽然身板是练得突飞猛进，但他的脸颊依然鼓鼓的，婴儿肥屹立不倒，一笑起来就露了馅。

有时候，小彭会一个人在晚上跑去垦丁的沙滩上坐着，身后离得有些远的地方是他们租住的小木屋，从那里隐约传来同伴们吃夜宵的喧闹声。

眼前的大海却总是很安静的，海浪一声声有规律地打在沙滩上，海水被推着漫到自己的脚边，因为是夜晚，颜色是沉静到近乎黑色的深蓝。

他把手机对着大海，“三哥，你听。”

闷三儿坐在主屋门前的台阶上，正对着此刻显得有些寂寥的小小院子，一口口抽着烟，看着手机对面的景色。

夜里这么看过去，其实什么都看不见，海水和天空都是模糊成一片的暗影，只能听到海浪的声音。

当然仔细听，还可以听到夹杂在其中，小彭清浅的呼吸声。

“……嗯，听着呢。”

“好听吗？”小彭问。

“好听。”

————

小彭一个半月后回来了，送出去还是白白净净的，回来还真大变样了，真人站在眼前，和视频里又不是一个感觉——因为筋骨结实了不少，视觉上比之前倒更显修长俊朗了。

一碰上头，还没等闷三儿伸手接过行李，就出其不意地被小彭抱住了。

“三哥，”小彭明显很高兴，精神头十足，在闷三儿的耳边轻快地说，“我回来啦！”

说完也不管周围有没有人，微低下头，侧过脸，嘴角擦过闷三儿的脸颊，熟悉的胡渣的触感，刺刺的。

闷三儿抬手呼噜了一把怀里的人的头发，咳了一声。

在一块小半年了，长在国外的小彭有时候会突然有这种热烈的表达方式，每回都让他点臊，但说实话，也还挺高兴的。

他吸了口气，也像是不在意一般地亲了下小彭耳际的头发，“行了，回家吧。”

小别重逢的晚餐倒是一如既往的寻常家常菜，饭后还一起去溜达了一圈，买了点日用品回来。小彭从垦丁带回来不少稀奇古怪的玩意儿，也都一起整齐地摆好了。

没什么事做，就又一起坐在沙发上看起了电视，两个人一开始还隔着点距离，不久之后就越挨越近，先是手牵在了一块儿，最后小彭索性往下促溜了一点儿，往闷三儿的胸口一躺。

两个人靠得这么近，呼吸和心跳都能听见，是谁先主动的不再重要了，总之结果就是电视剧还没演完一集，他们就已经自然而然地吻到了一起。

明明只隔了一个多月，也每天都能在视频里见到面，按说应该没什么……至少闷三儿原本是这么以为的。

但唇瓣相接，舌尖相抵的瞬间，一种久违的战栗还是沿着脊梁骨一股脑地窜了上来，刺激得人心头一紧。

小彭满足地嗯了一声，嘴唇微微有些颤抖，像是也一样感受到了那种之前被压抑得无知无觉，直到此刻才隐隐要爆发的电流。

吻迅速地从清浅变得浓厚，带着一丝他们都没有觉察的急切。

小彭慢慢地就觉得歪着身体仰着头的姿势还是有些不够方便，下意识重新坐直身，稍稍侧过来支着半边身体，继续回应闷三儿的亲吻。

闷三儿也顺势抬起原本被小彭的脑袋压着的右手，扣上小彭的后脑勺，紧紧地固定住，让原本已经很深的吻变得更深。

唇舌不分你我地纠缠，气息彼此交错融合，让人有一种整个胸腔的空气都被抽走，即将窒息的错觉。

直到终于经受不住，稍稍分开的时候，两个人都喘着气，小彭似乎还有些晕乎，眼睛都有些失神。

闷三儿咳了一声，垂下视线，原本捧着小彭后颈的手往下去，搂住小彭的背，“走，回房里。”

正要拉着小彭起身，对方却没动，反倒伸过两只手，一起用力把他按回了沙发上。

还没等他反应过来，小彭已经一骨碌挣脱了他的钳制，自己站起身，转过来居高临下地看着他。

刚才失神的双眸已经不见了，眼睛一下子亮得摄人，嘴角的笑容近乎有狡黠的意味。

在闷三儿被这表情搞得一愣神间，小彭已经俯下身再次吻了下来，被晒成蜜色的双臂撑在闷三儿脑袋两边的沙发靠背上，因为用力，隐隐地透出肌肉的线条。

闷三儿的手抚上去，接住了这个因为角度关系自己难得变得有些被动的吻，正待要更深入的时候，小彭却退开了，反而一路顺着闷三儿的脖颈吻下去，牙齿轻轻咬着喉结。

闷三儿唔了一声，看小彭这样子，今天似乎有别的不一样的打算，他倒吃不准小彭这是想干嘛了。

但是不管怎么着，都挺舒服，挺好的。

本来，和他在一起，就是怎么都好。

等到小彭撩起闷三儿的T恤，一路吻过因为常年锻炼而线条分明的腹肌，吻过上面大大小小的伤疤，最后停在闷三儿裤子的边缘的时候，他才算有些迟钝地意识到小彭是想干什么。

果然，小彭下一秒就干脆地半跪在闷三儿身前，自己裤子的拉链被拉了下来，已经勃起的器官被手牵引着从裤缝里弹出来。

闷三儿的喉咙哽了一下，他伸过手，想把小彭拉起来，“行了……”，话出口听到耳里才发现自己的声音是如此地暗哑。

小彭没有停手，将自己凑过去，埋进闷三儿双腿间，将性器含了进去。

这个步骤之前总是他帮小彭做，也许是第一次的经历无形中成了某种固定的模式，也许是他潜意识里觉得因为他们经验都还不够，小彭在这个过程中更需要放松，或者干脆就是他想要小彭能从中得到最大的快乐。

小彭似乎模糊地提出过几次邀约，但都被不了了之地带过了。

还从来没有一次像现在这样，小彭带点执拗和强硬地，自己就这么来了。

性器被高热紧窒的空间包裹住，一瞬间涌上来的快感让闷三儿吸了口气，小彭似是听到了，受了鼓励，舌头更加卖力地在狭窄的空间里努力舔弄起来。

闷三儿伸下去想要拉小彭的手一抖，最后还是落在了他的头发上，骨节分明而有力道的手慢慢地插进小彭柔软蓬松的发间。

但毕竟缺乏经验，随着性器的胀大，小彭的下巴越来越酸，快要含不住了，只能又吐出来，前液的味道让他皱了皱鼻子，有些挫败地顿了一会，最后还是没有放弃，再次凑上去。

这次改变了策略，没有含住，而是用舌头舔起了茎身，细心地没有放过每一道褶皱，顺着一路到了顶端，轻轻包裹，浅浅地吸吮着。

闷三儿低头看了一眼就迅速地把头往后仰去，眼前的画面对视觉的冲击不比生理上的冲击小，只怕再多看一刻自己就要交待在这儿了。

所以当小彭一边含吮一边抬眼偷看闷三儿的时候，他并没有看见闷三儿的表情，向上的视野里只能看到闷三儿仰着头，被绷得紧紧的脖颈，青筋和血管都清晰可见，喉结上下迅速地动着。

他对自己做得怎样没什么把握，但看样子……三哥应该还挺兴奋的。

这样想着心底也开始隐隐兴奋起来，像烧着一团火般灼热，于是又一次鼓起勇气整个含了进去。

这一次学着放松两颊的肌肉，微微吐着气，将性器一点点含到更深的地方。

这一下刺激，让闷三儿按着他发间的手紧了一紧，下身也控制不住地往前用力地挺了一下，小彭只觉得喉咙里的东西一下子被顶得越发深了，压迫感猛然加强，忍不住用鼻音发出呜呜的细小声音。

闷三儿那一下挺弄后好容易克制住了自己不再来一次，听到这声音又是一颤，另一只手不自觉地死死地把着沙发的边，但是心下总忍不住担心，还是本能地低头看过去。

这一低头，就看到小彭眼角发红，嘴里还塞得满满的，一边也抬起眼来看自己。

闷三儿有一瞬间觉得，这画面自己估计会记一辈子。

快感汹涌地袭上来，眼看就要接近临界点，他一咬牙把自己从小彭嘴里抽出去，因为太过突然，牙齿轻轻刮擦过茎体，让闷三儿额上的青筋差点都要爆开来。

但不管怎么样，这次不容分说地把小彭拉起来，小彭原本半跪在在茶几和沙发之间本来就十分狭窄的地方，一下被拉起来差点把茶几上放着的各种杂物都碰到地上。

他拉着小彭，让他跨坐在自己大腿的两侧，小彭还在刚才的状态里，有些懵。

闷三儿伸出手，粗糙的指尖扫过小彭有些发肿的嘴角，不知道是前液还是唾液的液体亮晶晶地挂在那儿。

“别哭。”闷三儿哑声说，另一根手指轻柔地擦过他的眼角。

小彭这才发现自己眼角已经湿润了，生理性泪水。

他刚想说我没有哭，这不是难过的泪水，闷三儿已经用手环住了他，掖了掖他汗湿的发尾，“……难受么？”

小彭喉咙动了动，清了清还有些异物感的嗓子，轻声说，“不难受。”

他想接着反问闷三儿是舒服还是难受，但话还没有问出口，就被再一次吻住了。

这是一个肯定而温柔的吻，没有那么猛烈，但却莫名地让小彭知道了问题的答案。

闷三儿一边吻一边把小彭抱得更紧一些，他是真的瘦了不少，抱在怀里没有以前那么软乎乎了，锻炼良好的修长四肢很紧实，紧紧地反抱着自己。

吻从颈侧一路滑到锁骨，套在身上的T恤被很快地兜头脱掉，露出小麦色的结实胸腹，唇齿过处，似乎还能尝到海洋沙滩和阳光的味道。

这个位置处理裤子就更复杂一些，小彭抬起臀部，闷三儿往下一扯，松垮的居家裤就散落在了膝盖的地方，但依然限制着行动，小彭不得不打断那个长吻，抬起小腿来手忙脚乱地把裤子彻底甩开。

再要迫不及待去亲吻的时候，却见闷三儿正盯着他的腿间，低头一看，半勃起的性器刚刚摆脱了裤子的桎梏，挺立在空气中。

之前明明完全没碰过的，结果含着闷三儿的时候它就自己兴奋了，小彭有些懊恼地想，干，生理反应真是个撒不了谎，很容易让人没面子的事情。

闷三儿却没有说什么，只是一只手伸过去套弄着小彭的器官，同时抬起身，用另一只手去够旁边桌子上的东西。

姿势艰难地翻了一会才翻到那一小管润滑剂，保险套却怎么都找不着了。

“三、三哥，你找什么……”小彭边喘边问。

“套儿。”闷三儿的语气有些焦急。

小彭把他的脸拉过来，吻上去，“别找啦，又不是第一次。”

闷三儿犹豫了下，还是把手伸了回来，拿过那管润滑剂，往自己两根手指上抹了尽量多的量，拍拍小彭的臀部，让他坐起身，然后将手指从后面探了进去。

一开始是异物感，以及润滑剂刚一进来时的那种熟悉凉意，小彭一边接吻一边调整呼吸，让自己放松。

在润滑剂的帮助下，手指摸索按压着，很快将后穴扩张了一点。

闷三儿正要伸进第三根手指的时候，却看小彭突然一顿，似是想到什么，唔了一声，稍微别过脑袋避开闷三儿的吻，语气有些担忧，“啊，这样会都弄到沙发上诶……”

闷三儿愣了一下，然后低低地笑起来，“这当口儿，你还有心思在乎沙发呢。”

一边说一边把第三根手指伸进去，微微曲起，意料之中地听到小彭发出一声急促的呻吟，自此把所有关于沙发的疑问都扔到了一边。

就这样扩张了一会儿，小彭的呼吸越来越凌乱，灼热地一口口喷在闷三儿的耳边，沙哑的声音低喘着说，“三、三哥……可以了……”

闷三儿的性器早就硬到发疼了，听到小彭这么说，嗯了一声，用手扶着他的臀部对准自己的性器慢慢坐下去。

全部都进入以后，闷三儿和小彭都没动，即使经过了充分的润滑，每一次进入都依然需要时间适应，两个人喘着气面对面看着彼此，都笑起来，闷三儿拨开小彭额上被汗浸湿，耷拉下来的头发，凑上去吻他的额头。

几个深呼吸后，感觉小彭慢慢地适应了，闷三儿试探性地动了一下。

因为姿势的关系，性器被彻底地包裹在体内，一动就摩擦着整个肠壁，小彭吸了口气，忍不住发出一声尾音打颤的呻吟。

这像是一个默认的暗示，闷三儿缓慢地开始一下下挺动起来，因为小彭坐着的重量，只能短短地出去一点，又重重顶进去。

慢慢地，小彭的小腿肚开始打着颤，前端不断地渗出前液来，前列腺高潮开始像海浪般一波波袭来，让他只能一声声不成调地喊着三哥，沙哑而煽情。

很快，缓慢的短进短处已经不太够，身体本能地追逐着快感，小彭不自觉地摆动起自己的腰，配合着闷三儿的动作抬起身体，直到性器几乎全部出去，又一口气坐下去。

小彭的臀部经过一个夏天也结实了不少，闷三儿从手感上能摸得出来，只是不一样的是，唯有这一块地方没被太阳晒到，从沙发对面柜门的反光那里可以看出来，依然是白白的一块。

其他的部位都成了均匀的小麦肤色，肌肉匀称而紧致，和他此刻微微向前弓着身体的那条曲线，以及抬起身体摆动的姿态结合起来，透着少年人一种近乎致命的性感。

“啊……好深……”小彭无意识地低声说，语尾轻颤。

他不知道对于性爱的对象，这句话配合他此刻的动作、形象，有多煽情，煽情到闷三儿只能闭上眼睛，再一次捏住小彭的下巴，把所有小彭断续的呻吟和他自己越加粗重的喘息都封印在彼此的唇间。

手抚上敏感的乳尖，轻轻捏着，能感受到小彭一瞬间越加颤抖的身体，和在唇齿间无法克制的要流泻出的声音。

后穴被一下下重重地填满。

嘴唇被死死吻住，舌头被抵死纠缠着，失控的津液从嘴角留下。

胸口的敏感点被揉捏碾磨着，迅速地挺立起来……

所有类型的快感纷至沓来，搅得小彭大脑一团纷乱，眼睛失去了焦点，剩下雾蒙蒙的一片水光，喉咙里只能发出类似呜咽般的声音，带着哭腔。

他比闷三儿高一点，修长的四肢从后面环住闷三儿的脖颈，倾身而下的吻显得更加迫切。

明明越近快感就越让人疯狂与窒息，却总是想要靠得更近一些。

近到融为一体，近到永不分离。

这一次高潮来临的一刻尤其猛烈，天旋地转一般，近乎有种摧枯拉朽般的掠夺感。

闷三儿只来得及在中途退出，退出来的时候性器还在吐着精液，射在口子上，和从里面缓缓流下来的精液与润滑剂混在一起，湿哒哒地流下来。

小彭却已经顾不上了，闷三儿的几个套弄之下，也都射在闷三儿的小腹上。那一瞬间整个人都发着抖，胸口剧烈起伏着，从喉间发出最后一声绵长撩人，毫不掩饰的呻吟。

闷三儿捧着他的后颈，凑过去一下下地吻他，直到他紧绷的身体一点点软下来，两个人拥吻在一起感受着那种高潮后的粘腻余韵。

“三哥。”小彭埋在闷三儿的颈间喊他，声音几不可闻，嗓子似乎已经完全哑了。

“嗯？”

“刚才那声……好听吗？”

闷三儿吻了一下他耳朵上的痣，低声说，“好听。”

END


End file.
